


Keep Up

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Electrocution, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Restraints, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Whumptober 2020, Yandere thinks Yancy is dead for most of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: After Chrome, Yandere, and Yancy's failed reconnaissance mission, Yandere finds himself captured by Enigma Data. Their goal? Condition Yandere into a tool just as they've done to Oliver, this time via sleep deprivation. Yandere can only stay awake for so long before he starts to break.Whumptober Day 23: What’s A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?Prompt: Sleep Deprivation
Relationships: Darkiplier/Yandereplier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> We're approaching the end of this month, and we're approaching the conclusion of this series. But before that, Yandere has to be rescued from Enigma Data. Someone help this poor boi ;w;
> 
> Enjoy!

Yandere wakes in a strange cell, chained up by his wrists. His toes can only barely touch the floor, his shoulders already hurt from the awkward position. The room is sleek, metallic, windowless. There’s a camera in one corner, red light blinking. It takes Yandere a moment to remember what happened, why he’s here, but before long it all comes rushing in. He thrashes against the chains, ignoring his shoulders’ protests.

“Let me go, let me go!!” he screams, glaring into the camera, “Where are my friends!? What did you do to them??”

After a few minutes of this, a man in a lab coat walks into Yandere’s cell. He looks at him calmly, without emotion. Yandere spits in his direction.

“Where are my friends?” Yandere snarls.

“The human has been disposed of,” the man replies cooly, “The android is in another building being conditioned. You will be conditioned as well.”

“D…Disposed…” Yandere gasps. He remembers watching Oliver tear off Yancy’s arm and carry him away, letting him bleed. He doesn’t want to believe that Yancy’s dead, but how could he have possibly survived that?

And now Yandere and Chrome are stuck in the clutches of these people, the same people who made Oliver disappear without a trace.

“We have family,” Yandere growls, trying to push down the fear and grief, “They’ll find us, they’ll rescue us. And they’ll kill you if I don’t get to you first.”

“In a week’s time, we’ll have you thoroughly conditioned,” the man says, “Here are the rules: You are not to fall asleep. If you do fall asleep, there will be painful consequences. We will keep you awake past what your body can handle.”

“Why?” Yandere can’t help but ask.

“You will see,” the man answers, before turning to leave. “You will be given water. You won’t get food until we see behavior we want.”

“You won’t get food until we see behavior we want,” Yandere repeats mockingly under his breath. If the man hears it, he doesn’t react, only leaves the room.

Sleep deprivation, huh? Yandere can deal with that. He’s a night owl by nature. He can stay awake for a few days, and by then, Dark and Wilford will be here to bust him out.

He just has to wait.

~~~

It’s hard to keep track of time in the room.

There’s no natural light, only harsh fluorescent ceiling lights. There’s no sound filtering in from outside. Nothing but a blank wall to stare at. And the camera, with the little red blinking dot. Yandere makes faces at it sometimes, flips it off occasionally. He’s not about to make this easy on his captors. He’ll be a nuisance for as long as he can manage.

And that means keeping his fear and grief buried deep within himself. He’s not going to show weakness to these people, he’s not going to fall under their spell. Not even if the thought of Yancy succumbing to shock and blood loss makes him want to cry, not even if the thought of Chrome stuck in the same prison that broke Oliver makes him want to scream.

Absent the recurring waves of emotion, the room is boring. Yandere can handle boring.

~~~

More time passes.

At least a day, probably. Yandere can hardly keep his eyes open. His shoulders are practically numb, his feet hurt from trying to stand on his toes against the chains. It’s harder to push the negative emotions away, it’s taking the last of his remaining energy. He focuses on the blinking red light of the camera, tries to keep staying awake to see the thing blink on, off, on, off, on, off…

A piercing siren wails throughout the room. Yandere jolts out of the half-sleep state he was in, looking around. But the sound disappears as quickly as it happened. Yandere realizes that this is one of those “consequences,” something meant to keep him awake no matter what. Yandere scoffs. Well, he’s awake now. The sound was disruptive, but not terrible. His head hurts a little, but it’s ignorable. The grief is still keen, but he can keep pushing it down.

He will be rescued. He knows it.

He sticks his tongue out at the camera.

~~~

Many hours and many blaring sirens later, Yandere is starting to truly tire.

He still doesn’t know how long it’s been. At least a couple days, surely. He’s exhausted, but he’s not about to give in. At least, that’s what he thinks to himself, but his body makes the choices for him, sending him dozing again and again. But he’s never out for more than a moment before the siren is shooting him back awake.

After some time, he hears a new sound; mechanical gears shifting. The wall across from him moves, opens up into a TV screen. As Yandere looks on, the giant screen comes to life, showing what looks like a corporate film.

“Welcome to Enigma Data,” the video begins, narrating over a photo of what must be their main building, huge and techy but indistinct, not unlike any other IT building. “If you are watching this video, it means you have been chosen to become a part of our mission. What is our mission? We stand by the following principles…”

“This is stupid,” Yandere mutters.

But it’s something to focus on, something to keep him awake, and it sounds better than the siren. Yandere’s not going to let the video get to him. He may be tired, but he’s not stupid. He won’t get sucked in.

He watches, yawning.

~~~

Yandere looks forward to the times when the people – scientists? Technicians? Something else? – come to give him water. It’s something new, something aside from the siren and the looping video. The water is soothing, helps repress the hunger pangs that have started. Yandere wishes he could sleep. The siren blaring might be getting louder, or maybe his ears are damaged. He can’t tell.

He’s too tired to hide his emotions anymore. Sometimes he catches himself weeping, or screaming. He feels like it should upset him more that he’s revealing his weakness after trying so hard to contain it, but he’s too tired to care. He barely even realizes he’s doing it. It’s cathartic, but it only makes him even more tired. He wishes he knew how long it’s been.

He hopes someone is coming.

~~~

Yandere has the video memorized. He tries to mouth along, just to give himself something to do. He whimpers through it, remembering Chrome and Yancy, wishing for rescue. Eventually, he falls asleep, and the siren does not wake him. He sleeps for nearly a minute.

Then his world is alight with fire.

His back arches against his control as electricity surges through his body through his wrists, through the shackles of his chains. He screams as the white-hot pain washes over him, breaking off into a gasp once it’s over. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like forever. It leaves Yandere reeling, panting, shivering with agony and exhaustion. He looks back to the TV, but his vision is blurry. His eyes won’t focus.

He manages to stay awake for what must be a few hours before he has to be shocked again.

~~~

Yandere knows he’s losing it when the hallucinations start.

“Welcome to Enigma Data,” he says, parroting the video with a mocking cadence. “If you are watching this video, it means you have been chosen–”

A shadow flits across the room, inky and familiar. Yandere’s words cut off with a gasp.

“Yami?” he asks, looking frantically around the room.

He sees a burst of darkness out of the corner of his eye, as though Dark has teleported right into the room. But when Yandere turns his head, there’s nothing there.

He tries to focus on the video, but he sees more. A flash of a white lab coat, but not the kind the scientists are wearing. A flurry of pink bubbles sliding across his vision. The blinking red light of the camera morphs into a pair of glowing red eyes. Every time he gives in and tries to look directly at what he sees, it disappears, teasing him, tormenting him.

Even if it’s not real, it’s still something. Yandere wishes he could see the illusions more clearly.

~~~

Yandere should be careful what he wishes for.

Hours pass. He’s shocked repeatedly, falling asleep over and over despite himself. The scientists start talking to him when they bring him water, asking if he’s ready to join them. Yandere refuses. He still won’t give in.

Not even when the hallucinations become clearer, more detailed. Yandere tries to ignore them.

“Welcome to Enigma Data,” he mutters to himself.

Dark stands before him, rolls his neck. He reaches out to touch Yandere, but disappears the moment before his fingers reach Yandere’s cheek.

“If you are watching this video,” Yandere continues.

Wilford laughs from the corner of the room, winks, and poofs away in a burst of pink smoke.

“It means you have been chosen…”

Dr. Iplier stares, clipboard in hand. He vanishes as he turns around.

“To become a part of our mission…”

Chrome and Oliver stand together, eyes blazing bright, faces devoid of emotion.

“The f-four parts…wait, that’s not next…”

Yancy lies on the floor, eyes open and blank, one arm gone, surrounded in a pool of blood.

“W-Welcome to Enigma Data,” Yandere whimpers, starting over.

~~~

Yandere doesn’t know why he keeps resisting, keeps refusing the scientists. He only knows that he cannot sleep. Sleep means shocks. His wrists have been on and off bleeding for…for he doesn’t know how long. Maybe he’s been here his whole life. Maybe everything before it was a dream. The video continues to play. Yandere’s loved ones continue to appear before him. Yandere starts to talk to himself, starts to scream.

“Yami, Yami where are you? I miss you, don’t you know where I am?” Yandere shudders. “I hate it here. I hate these people. Kill them, senpai. Kill them, kill them…”

He’s shocked back awake. How much skin is even still on his wrists? It all feels burnt. His vision is too blurry to look.

“Wil, you too, you can find me, can’t you? Please come get me, come get me, onii-san, get me out…”

Another shock. Yandere starts to cry.

“Papa, wh-where are you? Save me, Papa, s-save me like you always do. Save me a-and sing to me again, sing me that song…I see f-fields of green, red roses…red…”

Shock. Yandere wails.

“Aka-kun, Yan-kun, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry! I should’ve tried harder, I sh-should’ve fought more, ran faster! H-Hold on, both of you hold on, let m-me see you again, you have to be okay! B-Be okay! Be okay, be okay…”

Shock.

“Help me! Help me! I w-wanna go home, t-take me home! Get me out, I h-hate these chains, they hurt, it h-hurts! Hold me, h-hold me, get me out, t-turn the screen off, turn it off! Please, p-please, please, please…”

Shock.

And so on.

~~~

Yandere wakes from another microsleep, another shock. Soon after, sirens start to blare. Not the singular siren used to wake him before, but one that continues, and continues. Yandere is too numb to feel much, but he is vaguely annoyed. He’s just woken up, why are they using the siren on him?

The lights go out for several moments, the sirens stop. The lights come back on, not as bright as before, and the screen stays off, giving Yandere his first moment of true silence in ages. His eyes are half-open, he can’t see enough to know that the red camera light has also gone off. So he sighs, shudders, and stays awake. He has no choice. He hardly remembers why not, why he hasn’t given up, what he would even have to do to give up. So he forces his eyes not to close all the way.

People enter his room. Only one of them looks like a scientist, the other two are strange. One shrouded in black, one smothered in pink. Yandere can’t see clearly enough to see their expressions, can’t think hard enough to register who’s entered his cell.

“Love,” murmurs, the figure in black, reaching out and cupping Yandere’s cheek. It reminds Yandere of a hallucination he had a while ago.

“Get him down!” cries the scientist, voice strained.

No one replies to him, but the pink man breaks one of Yandere’s wrist shackles, and a winding stream of blackness snaps the other. Yandere falls forward, and the scientist is there to catch him. The open air on Yandere’s wrists stings, but he’s surprised he can feel anything at all. The scientist lowers him to the ground, holding him gently.

“Baby, oh, baby,” he murmurs, sounding close to tears. He examines Yandere’s wrists, puts fingers to his neck for his pulse. “What have they done to you?”

“Is he awake?” asks someone. Yandere’s head is in the scientist’s lap, he’s the only person he can see. He can’t see him that well, though, his eyes won’t fully open. He still tries to stay awake.

“I think so,” the scientist says, “I don’t know…he looks exhausted. Were they trying to keep him up?”

Yandere can barely comprehend what’s being said around him, but he understands they’re talking about sleeping.

 _“Imasugu nemasu ka?”_ Yandere mumbles, voice rough from screaming and crying.

The scientist looks away from Yandere to the others.

“What does that mean?” he asks.

A pause.

“Something…about sleeping,” says someone, “That’s what “nemasu” means, I believe. I’ve heard him say it before we go to bed.”

The scientist looks back at Yandere. Yandere squints to focus on his expression, and sees a concerned, sad, yet kind and gentle face. The scientist brushes a sweaty lock of hair out of Yandere’s face.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” he murmurs, “We’re here, we’ve got you.”

Yandere doesn’t have to be told twice.

~~~

Yandere wakes somewhere different, somewhere soft, under blankets. He can already tell he’s been asleep for much. much longer than a moment, yet he was never shocked for it. His wrists aren’t shackled, but wrapped in bandages, and there’s IVs in his arm. His mind is foggy, but he slowly remembers what happened before this. Though the memories are no clearer in his mind’s eye than they were to begin with, he starts to guess at what happened.

He opens his eyes to realize he’s back home, in a clinic bed – and he isn’t alone. Dark is beside him, lying atop the blankets, one arm protectively draped across Yandere, as though he wanted to stay close without making Yandere cold. His eyes are closed, but he’s still in his suit, and Yandere can tell just from looking at him that he’s not asleep.

“Yami,” Yandere whispers, voice raspy and throat sore, “You’re gonna hurt your back lying like that.”

Dark’s eyes open, and his expression melts at the sight of Yandere. He curls the arm draped over Yandere to cup the back of his head, bring him close enough to kiss his forehead.

“Don’t worry about me, my love,” Dark murmurs, “I’m here to look after you.”

Yandere’s heart flutters, but his gut twists, because he’s here, home and safe, but Chrome is still trapped, and Yancy’s dead.

“The others,” he gasps, “Yami, they’re–”

“I know, we know,” Dark soothes, “Yancy is here, his arm is healing. Chrome is still imprisoned, but the place where we found you had a lot of information. We know where Chrome and Oliver are, and we’ll get them back.” He kisses Yandere’s forehead again. “All you need to do right now is go back to sleep and get better.”

Yandere is so relieved he could cry, if he wasn’t still exhausted he certainly would. Instead, he snuggles closer to Dark. The natural cold he gives off doesn’t bother Yandere, and Yandere did so miss this contact, this closeness. He yawns against Dark’s chest, holds onto his shirt.

 _“Ai shiteru,”_ Yandere whispers, already about to fall asleep again. Dark bows his head, lips brushing the top of Yandere’s head.

“I love you too, sakura,” Dark whispers back, into Yandere’s hair.

Yandere slips away, and for once, after so long, he doesn’t have to fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere's question towards the end is "Can I sleep now?" ;w;
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
